


Would you like Fries with that?

by LucindaE



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, How Do I Tag, M/M, Random & Short, kinda a gift, now I want fries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 15:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15821595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucindaE/pseuds/LucindaE
Summary: Hinata thought of a cute way to ask Yamaguchi out during practice





	Would you like Fries with that?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not exactly sure how this happened but I was talking with someone and they mentioned that there weren't many hinayama fics and I thought "well gosh I should help change that" and here we are 4 days later (I meant to upload this sooner but I forgot)  
> Thank you to Bee who read this over and pointed out I misspelt Tsukki LOL love you <3

Yamaguchi doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry as he looks at the odd yet affectionate display in front of him. A nervous redhead stands unmoving apart from the shaking he can’t control, waiting for Yamaguchi’s response.    
  
He’s still not sure whether this is real or he’s having some kind of fever dream. But nope, the entire team is watching behind them as Hinata confessed to him... with a bouquet of french fries.    
  
He’d wondered why Hinata had run out of the gym with such urgency after answering his phone, but those wonders were put to rest immediately.    
  
He doesn’t know how he knew they were his favourite food (did he somehow get that info out of Tsukki? It was almost impossible to consider) but at this point, he doesn't really care. Seeing him putting his heart on his sleeve for everyone to see, with his face almost as red as his hair, there was no way he could say no. Despite being unsure about several things, he'd been certain about his feelings towards the little giant-to-be since who knows when.    
  
He walks up to the shorter boy and gently takes the bouquet. It’s still warm, and they smell heavenly like they always do- actually, they smell a bit better than usual. He takes a fry and puts it in his mouth. 

Yup, they definitely taste better too.

“S-so does that mean-?!”   
  
Yamaguchi smiles, feeling his own cheeks turn red as he grips the fry bouquet tighter.   
  
“I’ll go out with you!”


End file.
